Tantalize
by animallover0109
Summary: Sequel to Revenge Many things stand in the way of Bella's happy ending. The Volturi, the pack, her powers. With so many obstacles, can Bella get her happy ending? ExB Plez R&R!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have school off today, so I actually have time to type!! YAY!! Anyways, this is the sequel to Revenge, so if u haven't read that then you won't understand this. I'll shut up now and type. )

Disclaimer: Nothing… as usual.

Chapter 1: Reunited

_Bella's POV_

As I walked into the room, everybody jumped off of the couches. "Bella!!!" Alice jumped towards me and we went tumbling backwards. I laughed, "Nice to see you too Alice."

We stood back up and then Emmett swept me up in a bear hug. The second he set me down, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, and even Rosalie hugged me. As we all sat on the couches, I thought of something. I jumped back up and ran to the mirror, wanting to know what I looked like.

I gasped as I took in my appearance. My hair had a slight wave to it and went almost halfway down my back. My skin was flawless and pale, and I had more curves. I looked perfect, except for the ruby red eyes that stared back at me.

I imagined them a bright topaz, and not a second later, they were. I blinked _what the heck?_ They were defiantly topaz now. Was it just some mistake? I imagined my eyes a bright green and I almost fell backwards as they shifted to green.

Edward appeared by my side. "Bella, what's wrong?" I looked right at his topaz eyes and he looked extremely confused as he saw my eye color.

'What the heck? What's wrong with Bella?'

"I don't know," I said. He looked at me, even more confused than before.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did. You said, 'What the heck? What's wrong with Bella?'"

"No he didn't," Alice said. Now I was beyond confused.

Suddenly, understanding flitted across Edward's face. "You read my thoughts. But that still doesn't explain the eye color."

"_Edward, what are you talking about," _Carlisle thought to Edward. I turned to him. "My eyes can change colors." Emmett nearly fell out of his chair as he saw my eye color.

"Maybe there's something in one of my books." With that, Carlisle got up and went to his study. He was followed by Esme, Alice, and Jasper. I sat back down on the couch beside Charlie and Edward sat on my other side.

We talked for a while, but suddenly, I black out.

'_I was in Carlisle's study pulling a book off of the shelf. It was an old red book with an indecipherable title.'_

Suddenly I came back to the present and sat up gasping. Everyone was back in the room looking at me with worry on there faces. Before they could ask me what was wrong, I bolted to my feet.

"I know where to find it," I said. Then I ran to Carlisle's study. I went through the numerous shelves until I finally found the same red book. I pulled it off of the shelf and walked over to where Carlisle and the family were watching and waiting.

"It's in here," I said while handing it to Carlisle. They all looked at me like I was insane. Carlisle began to quickly flip through the pages. Emmett was wondering if I HAD gone crazy, Esme was worried, and Charlie was beyond confused. I watched Carlisle as he flipped through the book.

About halfway through the book, he stopped and looked at me. Then he looked back at the book, but did not continue flipping through.

I reached out to grab the book and felt a slight shock go through me as our skin touched. I looked at the book and saw a picture of someone who looked exactly like me, except her eyes were a strange purple color. I looked at the writing and found that I could actually read it. What the hell?!?!?

I dropped the book and Edward grabbed it before it could hit the floor. He then glanced at the picture, then me, then back to the picture once again. "Bella," Carlisle said. "Change your eyes to her eye color. I complied and as I did, Edward dropped the book.

_Who was the person in the book? And why did she look like me?_

…

…..

…….

……..

………

…….

…...

…

AN: So there's the first chapter! What did you think? Good? Bad? Okay? I need suggestions because I don't know exactly what to do with the next chapter. Either leave it in a review or PM me. PLEZ REVIEW!!! PLEZ?!?!?!?!?


	2. Maybe coming back?

Okay guys….I know that it's been forever and I'm really sorry for that. Long story short, my life was falling apart completely for a while and I've only really gotten it back since may or so. And now I can't seem to come up with where I need any of these remaining stories to go. So…I'm welcoming any suggestions on where these stories so go. Any bit of help is much appreciated.

Also, I am in need of some betas for when I get my stories going again.

Leave suggestions/comments in either a review or a private message. Thank you! :)

~animallover0109~


End file.
